bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/DS3 Bosses and What They Represent in Me.
I would do this for Bloodborne, but the bosses are all kinda the same; either big and bulky or fast and agressive, even though we have some exceptions here and there, like Maria, Logarius, Failures, Lawrence and a few more. Some examples will be more stong and definative than others, but they all are important (to me). Iudex Gundyr aka. "Judge" Gundyr Iudex Gundyr represents the fact the I can change my moods very quickly. I have the biggest moodswing, you will ever witness. These days, they begin to lean towards reasonable, collected, shy and laid back, but sometimes I get all anxious, verbally aggressive, challenging, defensive, mean and a tendency to harm animals. Vordt of the Boreal Valley The fact that I am almost late for everything, but make it just in time. Much like everyday at school. I don't like this one much, but it is true. Curse-Rotted Greatwood My distaste towards worship and prayer and my "turn on" to being worshipped and prayed to. Abyss Watchers Lord of Cinder My willingness to be in a group and working well with others. Also my "zeal" or determination to deal with something I deam suitable. High Lord Wolnir My mild fear of dark, wide open areas. Pontiff Sulyvahn When I try (and sometimes succeed) to manipulate others. My desire to change others. I want to see all and know all. I would never want to be a Pope, which is what a Pontiff is, but positions of power still have the word power involved so, that's fine. When I am in "the mood" I am basically Pontiff, because my moral compass goes down the toilet. I usually don't share this, but I do have a somewhat twisted moral compass, and no I am not above cheating to win. I wouldn't do styeroids for sports, but I would feed my competition to Aldrich if I had the chance. Aldrich, Devourer of the Gods Lord of Cinder Aldrich is just my love for food, plain and simple. I my favorites include avacados, noodles, sushi, cinnamin toast crunch, queso, pico de gallo, enchiladas, eggs, kale and more. I eat a lot, but exercise a lot and have a high metabolism so I'm fine for now. I have been eating a lot more lately and I am begining to loose my thin stomach. With summer coming, I have to cut back and work hard to look hella good. Also I drink a lot of coffee and tea. Aldrich ate the greatest trap of all time, and I have a Guts level grudge. Yhorm the Giant Lord of Cinder The lonelness that I create and get sad about later. I'm kindof a lonely guy. I have friends, but I isolate myself a lot and I don't know why. Dancer of the Boreal Valley (Oh, boy) Dancer represents me during my emo phase... thats it. Dancer's intro is very unsettling with all of the black abyss matter falling from her body as she worms her way through a rift to get to you and she falls to the ground gracefully and makes a simmilar foot and ground sound to my boots hitting the floor. Dragonslayer Armour My desire to erase the opposition. The Dragonslayer Armour is a representation of my indominable will when it comes to seriously accomplishing a task. These tasks are never crazy, but they are applied to small but meaningful things that always are effortlessly accomplished when I put my mind to it. Also, my tendency to fight other people's battles. Oceiros the Consumed King Oceirus is similar to mood changes similar to Iudex. Oceirus used to be human and a king as well, but turned into a Wyvern-like beast, also he goes from crattling his child to beating the hell out of it kinda like Chris Brown to Rihanna. Champion Gundyr I don't want to be viewed as a bragging asshole, but I am quite athletic and strong. I am a Mesomorph and a naturally very strong build with not a lot of trouble building up more muscle. In fact, everyday I do 100 pushups, situps and squats without stopping. This wont gain much muscle, but it is a fine way to maintain your muscles. I also do this while listening to the One Punch Man theme, because why not? i do this every single day with no excuses. 7 days a week. Until my freshman year of college. Lorian, Elder Prince and Lothric, Younger Prince Lord of Cinder (technically not) My relationship with my brother. Not much needs to be said. I love my brother and he loves me and we constantly compete. Everyones knows the gas station story. Remember that? Good times. Oh, btw. Time for another stupid Matthew (my brother) story. One time he was at his school for baseball conditioning workouts and my dad finds that he left his car not only with all the windows down in a semi empty parking lot, but with his PHONE AND WALLET on the seat for anyone to walk by and grab! The car wasn't even LOCKED! My dad decides to mess with him and takes Matthews wallet/phone and hides his car. My brother eventually comes out and gets in his car. Then he starts looking around frantically and my dad approaches and is like "Looking for these?" My brother says he was just in for less than 5 minutes, but he was in for more than 40. Wow. Deacons of the Deep My aptness for making friends with people who can help me out later, aka the kind of people you want on your side. Roughly like Aldrich. Old Demon King The fact that I will kinda outlive myself. I bet I will be that really old man who is like 119 and is like "I want to live more." dispite knowing he should die already. Ancient Wyvern Whenever they are around me, little kids for some reason follow me and tug on me constantly, which I don't like at all. Ancient Wyvern has the Snake Men and I have to unwanted company of squeakers. Nameless King I am basically the Nameless King, not only in terms of stature, but I love animals and I am really good at making friends quickly. I also have awesome hair, but not as awesome. Of course Lancer has already stolen this one, I am x2 more Nameless king than him. Also my dad wants me to take up his Art Gallery when get out of college and I don't want to, so when I told him that, he got legitimatly pissed and is like "Why not?" and I'm like "I cant do something like that fresh out of college." and he reminded me that he started it from scratch at age 22. Literally. Kinda like gywn being pissed at Farram when he did some naughty shit with dragons. Different but similar enough. Soul of Cinder Lord of Cinder I am a person with a lot of variety. I change myself up very often and have my aforementioned mood swings. In term of appearence, I look very similar to my Grandfather on my dads side of the family and I am easily the most unique looking in my family. Also, I don't know about you guys, but I think I have a soul of cinders. No DLC. Category:Blog posts